Luigi
Luigi is a character from K41's bloopers Personality: Relationships: Appearances: Who Killed Steve * Luigi is part of the crowd who tries to figure out who killed Steve. The 3Spooky5Me Story * Luigi interrupts K41 while he is telling the story. Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time * Luigi is part of the crew when Mario chases Bowser, and he goes to the top of the castle along with Mario, Helicopter, and Steve. An Eclipseful Ending * Luigi is part of the crowd who watches the eclipse. The Race * Luigi can be seen sitting on a bench under a tree while the race is going on. Mushroom Wars * Luigi can be seen fighting during the war, and survives long enough for Retarded RPG Time. He tries to attack Stone Bowser, but is thrown 100 feet to the roof of a car dealership and doesn't fight for the rest of the video. Platform Perils * Luigi competes in Mario's Contest, and wins by doing absolutely nothing the entire time. After his disappointing prize is revealed, he attacks Mario along with the rest of the crowd. Pipe Pressure * Luigi is part of the Pipe Patrol, and is the first to fall in the pipe and get teleported. He ends up in a mansion, and the narrator forces Luigi to go in the mansion. He experiences jumpscares while he is in the mansion, but fends off a Boo with his Death Stare. He then gets stuck at the top floor of the mansion. He is freed by Helicopter, Red, and Wario, and sneak past the top floor of Bowser's Castle and returns to Peach's Castle. He is later seen in the rubble. Ssenmodnar Knex: Where's Mario? * Luigi can be seen on the sidewalk when K41 is talking to Tanto64. 128 Ways to Kill Steve * Luigi is one of Steve's deaths. It is unspecified exactly how Steve dies. Reviving Steve * Luigi goes to the hospital with a broken arm with Mario. After getting healed by a mushroom, Luigi helps Mario prescribe mushrooms to everyone else. After getting caught, he runs away along with Mario. Spaghetti Virus * Luigi catches the Spaghetti Virus. Shy Guy Scramble * Luigi gets pranked by Mario and K41, falls off a building and gets run over. He later helps K41 and Mario try to lift off the Shy Guy's mask. The Knex Blooper Competition * Luigi is one of the spectators in the competition. Knexinator's New Car * Luigi calls Mario saying that he is in danger of getting hurt by a Prongo. Mario hangs up. The Stolen Shoes * Luigi agrees to look for Mario's spaghetti at Prongo Hill. He gets accused of stealing the Prongo's shoes, and runs into Helicopter. Luigi eventually calms down the Prongo, but then accidentally pushes him off a cliff, pissing him off. He then escapes to K41's house where he hides with K41 and Mario. Demolition Derpy * Luigi is partnered with CringeyBoi69. He complains that CringeyBoi69 vlogs too much. He is later seen when everyone turns on K41 and Mario, exclaiming that he doesn't want to hurt Mario and K41. He is shot by The Gingerbread Man and the Green Wizard. It's a Wonderful Knex Life * Luigi is part of the group that's mad at Mario for destroying the castle. He is later seen celebrating with K41 and the others. Da Trial * Luigi is seen watching TV at Peach's Castle. Awakening * Luigi is part of the group that goes looking for Herobrine. After the group encounters a house, Luigi volunteers to go inside. Once inside, a bob-omb traps him, when GV saves him. Despite this, Luigi decides that he's not in any condition to fight Herobrine and leaves the group. He is later restored along with everyone else. Shoot to the 64th Dimension * Luigi is seen standing guard on the roof of GV's house, and reveals to Steve that the guys pranked him by making him watch for Area 51 raiders all day. Ssenmodnar Knex 3 * Luigi is part of the group that watches the Ssenmodnar. He also appears in one of the skits, talking gibberish. Trivia: Though he doesn't appear, Luigi is mentioned in Knexinator Origins when K41 says that he isn't gay.